


Run This Town Tonight

by odonavidan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Grand Theft Auto AU, M/M, Multi, possible sex things in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odonavidan/pseuds/odonavidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the NYPD are wrapped around Arin’s pinky. Dan has all the druglords crawling at his feet, craving attention (and more time to pay their loans). Jon has plenty of weapons in his closet and too many disguises to count. Ross has an arsenal of cars and tanks. Barry owns a little machine that steals a person's identity (along with credit card details) in the blink of an eye and drives the getaway cars - all the while controlling every technical aspect. Brian has his endless list of contacts from his days living in London and stealth skills like a ninja. And Suzy has enough maps of the city with routes and banks highlighted on them to wallpaper their entire apartment.</p>
<p>Life is good. The heists are sweet, but revenge is even sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run This Town Tonight

"So _this_ is the shithole he's living in now," Jonathan Jafari mutters as he cranes his neck up to look at the massive brick building that was looming in front of him.

He looks back down to glance at the scrap of manila envelope that had been haunting him since he received it in his apartment’s mailbox a month ago. On the scrap of manila-colored paper was a hastily written address. "43 West 50th Street, Room #17, third Floor," Jon reads out for what must have been the hundredth time this week.

He glances up at the building once more, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he had holding in and shook his head as if trying to clear it of all of the thoughts that were assaulting his mind. 

"It's just Arin. He’ll be happy to see me," Jon reassures himself as he finally makes his way up to the building. He gives a glance at the sleeping security guard behind the desk and rolls his eyes, making his way to the elevator. He presses the button for the third floor once inside and as soon as the doors slid shut, his heart beginning to pound faster than it had in a while. 

The elevator lurches to a halt and the dented silver doors slide open with a high-pitched whine. Jon slowly steps out of the elevator and wanders aimlessly around the third floor, his eyes searching for Room #17.

Jon has to hold his breath as he walks around the hallways due to the pure stench of the place. It smelt as if something had died in one of the rooms either above or below the third floor and Jon didn’t doubt it was probably someone rather than some small animal. Before his mind could jump to the worst, he sees what he was looking for.

Room #17.

Jon’s heart almost stops as he raises his hand and knocks gently on the solid wood with his knuckles. He winces in pain, realizing that one of his knuckles still hadn’t healed from the bar brawl he had got into last weekend but he didn’t dwell too long on the sharp pain now shooting through his fingers. He was way too anxious to think about that now.

Seconds tick by, but Jon swears that it had to have been almost an hour before a loud voice called out, “Come on in. It’s open.” And Jon took that as his cue to enter the small apartment.  His mind thought of all the things he could say before it finally settled on a good explanation of everything after he said hello.

Jon hadn’t been in the room for five seconds before a loud _bang_ resounded throughout the living room. Jon had barely had time to process the fact that he had almost gotten shot. He vaguely noticed that someone was laying on a couch on his right but his focus was now on Arin, who was on his feet and yelling at Jon, a gun hanging loosely in his hand.

“Now what the fuck is this bullshit? What the fuck, man?” Arin yells. Jon’s brain finishes comprehending that Arin had _almost fucking shot him in the goddamn head_ and settles on yelling back at his former best friend and partner, instead of taking the friendly approach he had thought of earlier. 

“Oh, so you ask me what the fuck? You almost fucking shot my brains out, you asshole! You could have actually shot me!” Jon fires back.

Arin rolls his eyes. “But I didn’t! I shot the wall next to you. But if I _had_ shot you, you wouldn’t be able to explain how the fuck you’re here right now. You’re labeled as dead by the world, Jon.” 

Arin’s words stop Jon in his tracks. _Oh yeah_ , Jon thinks. _I am supposed to be dead._ Before he can even start to explain how he’s still alive and standing in front of Arin today, the older man turns around and starts walking towards the only armchair in the living room. He sits down, staring at Jon intently. He places the gun on the coffee table before he finally opens his mouth again.

“You’re supposed to be dead right now, Jon. I thought you died on our last heist together,” Arin says gently. The man lying on the couch stirs slightly and the small movement gets Jon’s attention. Jon recognizes his face and the mass of bushy brown hair on his head. He’s seen his face in the papers before, but now he’s got much more stubble on his face. Jon can’t remember the name, but more than likely if he had, it wouldn’t be his real name. He shakes his head and returns to explaining himself.

“Yes. I am supposed to be dead,” Jon starts, staring Arin dead in the eyes. “But I _survived_. You left me to fucking _die_ on that bank floor during our last heist together, shit-for-brains. But you know what? I was able to get up just as the police had stopped trying to examine me. Cops really are morons these days...”

Arin cuts Jon off from saying more. “So…you got up. And walked out of that bank. And no one saw you. I’m smelling some real bullshit right now, Jon.” The heavier-set man laughs, confusing Arin for a second.

“I was in that bank manager’s room. He shot me in the chest above my heart. I shot him in his head. I went down and was unconscious for…a decent amount of time. But I was able to come out of it and I woke up and…and I crawled out the window into the back alley. No one saw me…and after that, I was able to get back to that guy Paul Ritchey’s place. He fixed me up with help from three of his friends and I just moved out of their place last week,” Jon explains, rubbing a hand over his face as he talks.

Arin doesn’t interrupt him. Just lets him talk. And when Jon was done, the silence between the two was almost deafening. Arin finally spoke up moments later. He didn’t make eye contact with Jon at all and instead, stared at the gun in his hands, as if he were talking to it instead of the other man in the room.

“Barry…Barry told me to leave you. He said he saw you on his way out and he said there was blood everywhere and you weren’t moving, Jon,” Arin says, eventually standing up and walking over to the other man. “I had to leave you. I…we couldn’t get arrested. Not after what we had done and all that we had stolen. I really am glad you’re still alive. But I had to leave you.” Jon smirks and leans up, giving Arin a light peck on the cheek. The taller man flinches at the contact and doesn’t say anything in response to it.

And that’s when Jon’s sure he’s fucked it up. He didn’t mean to kiss Arin. It had something they had always done in the past but the habit should be gone now. He has to have fucked everything up. He always fucks things up. He always…

“So I guess this means you forgive me? For now?” Arin asks. The question drags Jon out of his thought and makes him stop. Arin wasn’t furious and he wasn’t kicking him out either. 

_Well, this seems like a pretty good start_ , Jon thinks to himself.

He allows himself to laugh before he replies. “Yeah. For now, you idiot.” 

Arin laughs and turns to look at the tall, lanky man lying on the couch. “Dan, you fucking asshole, wake up. We have a visitor and I think…he could be joining us for a little while,” Arin announces. Jon and Arin share a smile between each other as the man on the couch wakes up. He swings his legs off of the edge of the couch before moving to stand up. The man gives a loud, almost musical-like yawn and shakes his head, the mass of long hair on his head shifting around with his movements.

“Hey there. I’m Dan Avidan,” the man says. He grins lazily and Jon notices that his dark brown eyes slowly rake over his body like he was sizing him up and seeing if he could truly trust him. Jon waves at the man and before he could say anything else, Arin was dragging him through a small kitchen and into a dining room.

The dining room of the house had one table in the middle and all of the walls were covered in maps that looked like they were of the entire state of New York. Most looked like they were of New York City and Brooklyn and a few other small cities but there were a couple Jon didn’t recognize. Jon opens his mouth to ask Arin about the maps he didn’t know what they were of, but Arin is already ahead of him.

“The other maps are from Chicago and Los Angeles and London,” Arin says, pointing to each one. “We have them there for two reasons. One is because we plan on moving there and pulling off heists there someday. And the other is because we have suppliers from there and…I like to know where everything is coming from. Understand?” Jon stares at Arin and nods a little dumbly. 

_Man, Arin’s really got his shit together since I’ve been gone_ , Jon thinks.

Arin starts explaining everything he’s been doing lately from heists to drug trafficking (which is apparently led by that Dan Avidan guy), but Jon doesn’t pay attention at all. His eyes are focused on a map and stares at the different routes. On all of the maps, the various banks and ATMs are circled in bright colors and the location of the apartment building they’re in right now has a giant pink pin sticking out of the spot where it should be.

“So…you know, I never asked you, Jon,” Arin starts. “Why are you even here? You could just have lived out the rest of your life in solitude and the police wouldn’t even know you existed.” The heavier-set man chuckles and shakes his head.

“I’ve missed the thrill,” Jon says eventually. He looks up at Arin before he starts talking again. “I’d…really like to join your team. As long as you’ll have me.”

A thick silence hangs in the air between the two men. Arin’s eyebrows knit together and he stares down at Jon, as if trying to judge if he should be allowed back on the team or not. Jon looks down at the ground and briefly notices that Arin’s gun is hanging on a holster in his side now. He could kill him right here if he really wanted to…

“Alright. Welcome back.”

Jon looks up and smiles from ear to ear at Arin. He thinks about giving him a hug, but he wouldn’t dare do that right now. He can do that later. But for now he smiles at Arin and he feels like it’s enough.

“Now come on. There’s a heist coming up in a couple days. You need to meet the rest of the team and get filled in on the plans. We can talk about the details of the heist later but for now you need to meet the team and…” Arin starts, but Jon tunes him out after that.

He was back in. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after watching the "It's Dangerous to Go Alone" Starbomb music video. In it, it shows Dan and Brian in Liberty City dressed as their NSP characters and I was like "Hey, they could be in a GTA AU." And thus, this fic was born. (And then mix that scene with my love of the Achievement Hunter GTA V LPs and you have yourself a decent GTA AU fic.)
> 
> So yeah. That's how this all started. Hopefully, I won't be a huge piece of shit and I'll write all of this on time and not procrastinate because I want to make this a big thing. But yeah. That's about it. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know how you like it!!


End file.
